


Weightless

by gemjam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night skinny dipping in the Red Bull pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to twowittoowhoo and ellie_mayflower for looking this over for me and being generally supportive and awesome.

It's late. Late enough that all the guests have long since left. Late enough that most of the team have left too, the curfew forcing them out of the garage and only a few engineers locked away in the offices, obsessing over bits of data that Christian can't bear staring at any longer. It's late enough that the streets have stopped echoing with the sounds of revellers and everything on the roof of the Energy Station is quiet and calm and almost otherworldly.

Sebastian is stood by the side of the pool, stripped down to just his underwear, reflections of the water rippling across his skin. This was his idea but he's shy now that it comes down to it, reluctant to part with that final layer. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, head slightly bowed as he looks at Christian through his lashes before looking deliberately away. He's never been able to stand the thought of being coercive.

Christian takes the first step instead, perhaps always a little too willing to get naked, and a little too willing to protect Sebastian. He slides into the water, warm in contrast to the cool night air but there's still a slight chill to it. He puts his arms out, falling back into the water, kicking his legs gently below the surface to move towards the other side of the pool. Sebastian looks down at him, smiling.

"Turn around."

Christian's eyebrow quirks slightly at the request, as though Sebastian has anything to be modest about with him, but he spins himself around without comment, placing his feet back on the floor. He hears the sounds of Sebastian shifting on the deck and then the water moves, gentle ripples reaching Christian as the surface is disturbed.

Sebastian's hands land on Christian's shoulders, little droplets of water falling from his fingertips, and Christian tries not to shiver. As Sebastian slides his hands down Christian's arms below the water his lips press against Christian's shoulder blades, gentle and almost reverent, mapping patterns across his damp flesh.

Christian closes his eyes, a noise caught in his throat, his body sagging in surrender. Sebastian's hands float by Christian's own, his fingertips brushing against his knuckles or the inside of his wrist. Christian takes a breath, trying to steady himself, but he doesn't want to be grounded, not right now.

He turns around, lifting his hand to the back of Sebastian's neck, fingers sliding into the hair at the nape, moving gently. Sebastian's lips are parted, his breaths uneven, and he looks so beautiful, so stripped away. He tilts his head back into Christian's touch, baring his neck, and Christian takes it as an offering, leaving open mouthed kisses against his skin. Sebastian moans softly and his hips push forward against the water, the movement rippling against Christian's own groin, the water meaning there's no real space between them, they're touching even when they're not.

Sebastian dips his head down, capturing Christian's mouth with his own, and it's chaste, slow, their mouths gradually fitting together like the revealing of a secret. Sebastian reaches for Christian's shoulders, pulling them closer together, and then he lifts his legs up, wrapping them around Christian's waist, the kiss matching the press of their bodies as their tongues slide together.

He weighs nothing in the water as Christian's hands slide to cradle his back. Sebastian arches his body, pushing their hips more insistently together, and their mouths fall apart at the friction, so starkly sexual in contrast to everything else. Sebastian rocks his hips, a shudder going through his body, and then he screws his eyes shut, pressing their mouths desperately back together as he begins to move against Christian's body.

The water accentuates every movement of Sebastian's hips, pushing and pulling against them, making Christian feel like they might get washed away. It adds to that sense of distance from the world, floating in their own ocean, untouchable. It's what they both need sometimes, to just be elsewhere, even if it's only in their heads. The water caresses between and around them and Sebastian pulls his mouth away, keening as he shivers again in Christian's arms.

He looks up at Christian, so open and needy, and Christian can practically see him asking permission. Christian presses their foreheads together, hands going to grip either side of Sebastian's slim waist, holding him steady. Sebastian nods, hooking one arm around Christian's neck while the other one goes between their bodies, grasping their cocks together.

Christian moans, pressing his forehead more firmly against Sebastian's as though he might be able to meld them into one. There's an intensity to Sebastian in moments like this, the firmness of his grip, the way he touches them both with such urgency, like he can't hold anything back. It's a mixture of enthusiasm and raw want that brings up a clawing affection in Christian that he can never deny. All Sebastian wants is to be good enough.

Sebastian drops his head down and mouths wetly at Christian's neck, whimpering against his flesh. His hand moves erratically and Christian feels like he knows Sebastian's orgasms as well as he knows his own. He grips Sebastian's sides, not hard enough to leave bruises but not quite careful enough either. Sebastian will be the first to insist that he's not about to break but at moments like this he always looks on the verge of it.

Sebastian makes a high noise, biting down on his own lip instead of Christian's neck and sometimes Christian wishes he didn't hold himself back, didn't try to do the right thing. A bite mark would be an embarrassingly treasured souvenir. Sebastian bucks against Christian's body, clamps his hand so tight that it may as well be wrapped around Christian's throat.

Christian comes first, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his face into the top of Sebastian's head, the hunch of his shoulders accentuating the way his body seems to be coiling in on itself before it shatters white hot through his veins. Sebastian makes a series of helpless noises, each more desperate than the last, and then he's pressing himself fully against Christian's body, his legs tightening with a sob as his dull fingernails dig into Christian's shoulder.

They stay like that, bodies taut and vibrating, clinging to one another like they might wash away. Then Sebastian gives a sigh and Christian feels the tension drain from him. He hums against Christian's neck, reverberating Christian's own vocal chords, and then he lets himself fall back into the water, boneless and free. Christian lets go of him, Sebastian's arms spread out like wings as he lets the water carry his weight, his legs still loosely around Christian's waist like an anchor.

He closes his eyes to the night sky and Christian gazes unashamedly down at him. The underwater lights hit his naked flesh, making him seem to glow, radiate. Christian reaches down, not touching Sebastian but swilling the water over him, cleaning away the evidence that is already dissipating into the water. It feels like a metaphor but it doesn't have to be an unhappy one. Sometimes temporariness can be the biggest kindness of all.

Christian bends his legs, letting the water take his own weight too. He bounces slightly, loving that floating feeling, spinning them absently around in the pool. Sebastian cracks one eye open, looking disgruntled, and then he lifts a hand, flicking water at Christian. Christian laughs, retaliating by unhooking Sebastian's legs and pushing him away. Sebastian flips himself onto his stomach and holds his arms out in front of him like a small child. Christian ducks down into the water, taking hold of Sebastian's hands and pulling him back towards him so that they're face to face. Sebastian smiles, brushing a kiss against Christian's lips.

"Float with me," he requests, the words a whisper against Christian's mouth and Christian's sure he tastes them more than he hears them.

They should go. They should use the Red Bull branded towels they brought up with them and they should dry themselves off and get dressed and hope they don't bump into anyone who's likely to ask questions as they head back to their separate hotel rooms. But then there's Sebastian, with his swollen lips and his big blue eyes and his expression that asks for the world but doesn't think for a second he deserves it. Christian nods and Sebastian looks so touched it hurts Christian's heart.

They spread out on their backs, arms and legs out like starfish as they stare up at the sky. Most of the lights on the roof have long since been turned off, they're not supposed to be up here, so there's nothing to disturb the view above them. Sebastian's fingers brush against his wrist and Christian reaches for him, twining their fingers together, and it seems like no distance at all between them and the stars.


End file.
